


a way out

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia/Detectives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: A man is only as good as his words, and Victor is about to run out of words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIdJi5IE0P0) was stuck in my head for days, and just when I thought I've finally gotten over it, it played when I opened a playlist and then BAM, here, have a fic.
> 
> No beta.

They say a man is only as good as his words, and for Victor, his words might as well be weighed like gold. He opens his mouth to ease the negotiation, to close the deal that had already killed ten men before they sent him in.

Victor is good at what he does. He can't not be if he wished to live. His words pay the rent, put food on his and Yuuri's creaking table; it keeps the skin of his back where it is and Yuuri away from them. He knows this, and all of these powerful men that hire him know this.

But a man is only as good as his words, and Victor knows he's starting to run out of words.

—

No one ever questioned Yuuri's presence in Victor's apartment. One day there is only a man and his dog in there, the next day a Japanese in a bloodied uniform showed up, and no one said a word. Victor took him in, ignored the cursed badge, and took out the bullet. He only let Victor patch him up with a gauze. Victor doesn't know how to stitch for shit and Yuuri isn't about to risk an infection. He can live with a bandage.

But Victor?

"Are you alright?"

Yuuri notes with his sharp eyes that the Russian is still paler than normal, shaking from adrenaline and shock that has yet to leave his system, gray hair matted with sweat and fear.

Victor nods.

That's good enough for Yuuri.

—

Victor was not a part of the plan, but he is there now and if there's one thing Yuuri is good at, it's improvising. If he has to pretend Victor is but a ghost that no longer exists, if this is what keeps Victor safe and away from jail cells, then so be it.

Not that it gets easier though. Yuuri knows the trend well enough; he let it happen, but he will cut it when the time comes. He is not a criminal. He is a detective. Reading criminals is what he does for a living, and Yuuri will be damned if he allows himself turned into what he preys.

Yuuri knows the system inside-out, and he will find Victor a way out of it. Let Victor charm the underground to letting them roam free above the earth.

Yuuri will take care of the shadows.

—

The hit came harder than either of them expected, and it did not leave Yuuri much room to breathe until the bullet shatters the glass next to his head and send them both diving to the floor.

Glasses rain on them. Instincts kick in; Yuuri hauls Victor up and throws him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before the sound of gunshots erupted outside.

There is a small window in the bathroom that Yuuri had installed the second day he moved in. Just a piece of square glass, innocuously placed on level with the shower head, but big enough to fit the width of their hips. He put it there precisely for this reason. Yuuri has never been this glad to have argued his throat raw against Victor until now. Victor had called him paranoid for it, but look at who's grappling to open the latch now.

"Quick," Victor hisses at him, tugging him forward. They fought over who goes out first—of course they do, when do they not argue, really?—and finally Yuuri relents and steps on Victor's laced palms and hauls himself over the window. He lands on the fire exit and had to fight the sudden vertigo for standing on a metal fire escape three levels above ground.

Victor appears behind him soon enough, but not fast enough for Yuuri to miss the vans parked around the apartment building.

They have been cornered.

"Stay close to me," Victor whispers to him, probably already thinking of what words he can use to save their hides, but Yuuri knows and he knows there's not much options left for them now but to walk through the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> You can come and cry over YOI with me over at [Tumblr](http://www.umi-has-noodles.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/umichii).


End file.
